


Loving tenderly

by Solrey



Series: Minsang Agenda [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Boys In Love, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Song Mingi is Whipped, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Soft, that's all Mingi can think about whenever he sees his crush in those oversized sweaters, fingertips barely looking out beneath the edges and mostly colored in those pastel colors he loved so much.Everything about Kang Yeosang was soft - at least in Mingi's eyes.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: Minsang Agenda [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668979
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Loving tenderly

**Author's Note:**

> hi.
> 
> I shouldn't even be here. I was and still am learning for my exams on 29th/30th but well, it's past midnight rn and what did I see after a whole day of retail math? Minsang hugging. My god, that's everything I needed to survive. My energy came back immediately. I just love them so much... ♡
> 
> This happened rather quickly and is petty short and I also had no time to edit it over, I hope it's fairly okay. (Writing on my phone isn't my thing)
> 
> Ig enjoy this hug inspired Minsang content!
> 
> (Hides in the learning cave again.)

Soft, that's all Mingi can think about whenever he sees his crush in those oversized sweaters, fingertips barely looking out beneath the edges and mostly colored in those pastel colors he loved so much. Couldn't stop thinking about the softness of his laughs, the way he just smiles so softly and his eyes wrinkle when he laughs.

Everything about Kang Yeosang was soft - at least in Mingi's eyes. Wooyoung, Yeosang's best friend, claimed that Yeosang was a devil in disguise and Mingi knew that was partly true, but he brushed this side of his crush away. No, when he sat across from the slightly older male he couldn't stop himself from imagine what it felt like to love him - to be allowed to love him. 

Mingi was deep into his feelings for the other and it crossed a point where he knew that overcoming this crush would be unimaginable hard. Especially, since Mingi noticed lately that the crush might have developed into something more serious. Damned be the two years he had spent staring after him. His heart was invested and Mingi found himself not really struggling against it, no, he loved the way it was right now. 

Because behind held up hands and closed doors, he knew there was something only their little circle of friends was allowed to know. Or more like everyone knew and pretend that they didn't notice, for Yeosang's sake. 

Yeosang had been crushing on Mingi and Mingi himself knew that, but didn't push it, enjoyed it how careful the older was with approaching him and the topic. How overall shy he got around Mingi but always caught himself fast enough before slipping back into a easy conversation. When Yeosang, who wasn't the most affectionate person of their little group, came up to him and wanted a hug, to hold hands or just cling to his arm - Mingi loved all of theses gestures. Knowing how much it meant to the elder, and to himself. 

Mingi was Yeosang's first real crush, Wooyoung had told him this when they had talked over their economic task for uni. Even though Mingi had been in delight about such happy news, both agreed that giving Yeosang time and space to understand his feelings would be the best way to approach it. Also, Wooyoung threatened to expose one of his secrets if he would ever hurt Yeosang. But him hurting Yeosang? Never.

Just staring at him from across the couch was enough, feeling a warm feeling spreading in his chest while watching him eat his favorite chicken. Knew that Yunho was sending him obvious glances, which read like 'go up to him you coward' but Mingi was no coward, not much at least. He would rather say he was considerate, giving Yeosang as much time as he needed while holding his own feelings down. 

And knowing how deep he was already into his own feelings, he even could wait a year more or two. Mingi's feelings were genuine and those don't disappear so fast - they are made to stay. 

Of course Mingi doesn't stare at Yeosang all night, that would be creepy. He laughs along when Seonghwa tells an embarrassing story about his first meeting with this cute barista boy who's name was San, while Hongjoong almost dies at second hand embarrassment. Plays games when Jongho and Yunho challenge him for his thron - which he rightfully defends and no, he didn't cheat. 

But he can't help it, his body just naturally gravitates towards Yeosang and the older apparently to him in the same way. Sooner then later they first find themselves sitting on the couch next to each other, knees pressed close while he has an arm around the blonde's shoulder, smiling widely when Yeosang lays his head down on his shoulder. Later they find themselves being on the same team in mario party and while Wooyoung complains that he has to play with the oldest instead of with his best friend, all Wooyoung gets is a stuck out tongue by said boy who snuggles even deeper into Mingi's bigger frame.

His favorite moment of the whole night was when he was in the kitchen getting a few snacks when he felt to arms wrap around his chest and for a moment he stills, wondering who it could be. However, the moment a face was pressed into his back he knew and even if his heart skipped a beat at the gesture, Mingi wouldn't tell anybody. Felt the warm feeling of butterflies swarming his body, reaching and filling out every little part of him until he couldn't feel anything else beside happiness and love. 

"Yeosang?" He says, laughing and it sounds rather awkward but he wasn't, hoped Yeosang knew as much. 

"Just felt like it." A deep muffled voice said into his back and he would give everything to see his crushes face.

"Okay but can I turn around? I want to hug you back." 

Yeosang whines a little as a complain before he reluctantly let's him go. Mingi turns to him, watching him. Seeing those barely flushed cheeks but the embarrassment in his eyes, how he hides a little into his shirt. 

God, he said and promised to give Yeosang space and time, but when he pulled a stunt like this? It messed with his feelings and he wanted nothing more than to confess, to get his feelings across. Those feelings burning so brightly in his chest, sparks igniting everything around, burning it until all would be born down, laying low before the natural regrowth. Mingi appreciated the highs and lows of love, knew that they were normal and part of understanding himself better. Reached deep within to understand where those overflowing feelings came from and face them, like now. 

Yeosang's hair was a bit brighter, just freshly dyed, framing his beautiful face in all the right places. Mingi really wondered how not every person who had ever gotten a glimpse of Yeosang's beauty hadn't immediately fallen for him. 

But maybe it was for the better. Mingi wasn't possessive, however, knowing that Yeosang was indeed pinning over him gave Mingi a strange sense of pride. That he, Song Mingi, had warmed the beautiful but distantly boy's heart named Kang Yeosang. 

So he went for the hug, pressing Yeosang against him but ever so gentle, his hands staying in the middle of his back and feeling the well build back underneath his fingertips. Felt how two arms wrapped around him and pressed against his back, the warmth so great, he almost choked at the feeling because everything Yeosang did left him speechless, still at the same time craving for more. 

His heart did a loop when he felt how Yeosang put his chin on his shoulder, just holding onto him just as tender as he was holding Yeosang.

Knew that no matter how long Yeosang needed to find peace within himself and with his feelings, Mingi would wait until the day would arrive were he could say loudly, just how much he loved the elder. How every single thing Yeosang did made him happy and how lovestruck he was whenever their eyes met and neither broke the contact. 

How greatly he loved Yeosang.

"Thank you." Yeosang's voice was barely above a whisper though it still send a shiver down his spine. 

"For what?" He chuckles, grinning because that's all Mingi can do. Hold onto and be happy, because this was exactly what he wanted.

"For waiting for me. Thank you." 

The hands on his back grab the fabric a little tighter but Mingi let's his hands circle over Yeosang's in a soothing manner. 

"Thank you for considering." He whispers this time, feeling how shaken up he actually was - in the best way possible. "I would wait an eternity for you." 

And if Yeosang buried his face deeper into the crook of Mingi's neck, Mingi didn't comment on it. At peace with himself and the world because there was nothing better than having Yeosang safe and sound in his arms. Would hold him until he deemed it was enough, tell Yeosang encouraging words whenever he needed them.

Because their love was tender but never fragile, just needing time, like a flower needs time to grow before its first full bloom. They were on their way and one day they would bloom, until then, Mingi would love Yeosang tenderly whenever he was allowed to do so.


End file.
